milkshakefandomcom-20200213-history
List of MechaNick characters
The following is a list of characters from MechaNick. Nick Nick (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is the mechanic at Tooley Garage. He can mend all sorts of vehicles, from an ancient penny-farthing to a racing car. Lucy Lucy (voiced by Kate O'Sullivan) is the manager of Tooley Garage, keeping an eye on the comings and goings. Em Em (voiced by Kate O'Sullivan) is the 5-year-old tomboy daughter of Lucy. She wants to mend cars when she is older. Austin Austin (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is the owner of Tooley Garage. He looks after Em and Lucy. He is lazy, and lets Nick get on with the job. However, in Sleepy Austin, as Nick leaves him in charge of Tooley Garage, this laziness leads to Professor Aubrey Bollingbroke's car going missing. PC Perkins PC Perkins (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is the sole policeman of Tooley Town. His catchphrase is, when he introduces himself, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!". Moose Moose (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is the best friend of Nick. He owns a motorbike. Spanner Spanner (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is an anthropomorphic talking dog. He is energetic, and appears to be a Labrador Retriever. Professor Aubrey Bollingbrooke Professor Aubrey Bollingbrooke (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is an old man. He is shown to be an enthusiast of cars. Percy Percy (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is a parrot. He is clumsy. Mrs. Chalk Mrs. Chalk (voiced by Kate O'Sullivan) is a teacher at Em's school. In The Professor's Car, she can be seen inside the town hall as Professor Aubrey Bollingbrooke is running so he can make it to the Tooley Science Exhibition on time. In Flying High, she is a reporter for the Tooley Air Show. In School Outing, she drives the school bus to take the students on a mystery field trip. Mrs. Patel Mrs. Patel (voiced by Kate O'Sullivan) is a woman. In Traffic Jam, she holds a tray of paper cups from the office. In School Outing, she drops off her daughter, who goes on the school trip, at school. Ricardo Razzmatazz Ricardo Razzmatazz (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is a world-famous magician. He appears in the episodes Stretch Limo and Ricardo Razzmatazz. Whistling Willy Whistling Willy (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is a delivery man. He only communicates via whistling. In Stretch Limo, he delivers a spare part for Nick to fix Ricardo Razzmatazz's stretch limo. As evidenced by the lyrics and name of the song "There Will Be Milk Today", in the episode Milkman Nick, he delivers three pints of milk to Nick, perhaps either for Nick or, as the premise of the episode suggests, for Nick to deliver. Farmer Fred Farmer Fred is a farmer. In Mud Glorious Mud, his tractor is broken, which Nick manages to get to, after some difficulties of being stuck in the mud. In The Scarecrow, his scarecrow stops frightening crows, so he calls Nick for help. In Stuck for Lunch, he gets into trouble at Tooley Burger, when Nick has another job to do. Mrs. Bryant Mrs. Bryant (voiced by Kate O'Sullivan) is a woman. In Mud Glorious Mud, she is seen riding Jaffers, and keeps getting names wrong, which Nick always corrects. However, when she missays Spanner's name as Hammer, Spanner corrects her first before Nick ultimately does. Jaffers Jaffers is Mrs. Bryant's pet horse. In Mud Glorious Mud, Mrs. Bryant gives Nick a ride on it to transport him to Farmer Fred and his broken tractor, as Nick's truck and Moose's motorbike are stuck in the mud. Captain Speaking Captain Tim Speaking (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is a pilot. He is Em's father. He introduces the Tooley Air Show in Flying High. Albert Ross Albert Ross is mentioned in Flying High. He is a squadron leader. He owns a hang glider, which Captain Speaking borrows to get into Tooley Air Show by flying it there. However, it breaks after crashing onto the roof. Ollie Ollie (voiced by Tim Whitnall) is a boy who goes to the same school as Em. He lives near Nick and Em. Mr. Podmore Mr. Podmore is the husband of Mrs. Podmore. He appears in Runaway Caravan, in which his caravan gets caught on the edge of a river. Grouch Grouch is a person. He appears in Noise Annoys, in which he complains about the noise from the garage. Due to this, Nick must fix a car without making any noise. Rick Patel Rick Patel is a person related to Mrs. Patel. He appears in Nick and Rick, in which Nick teaches him how to be a mechanic, but gets a big surprise when he tries to fix PC Perkins' bicycle. Maud Maud is Em's aunt. She appears in Meddling Ways, in which after she cleans up the clutter in Nick's garage, Nick is unable to find any of his tools in the workspace. Choo-Choo Choo-Choo is a clown. In The Clown Car, he brings a strange little car to Tooley Garage to be serviced. In The Unicycle, on a visit to Tooley Town, Nick teaches him how to ride a unicycle. Joe Joe is a disabled person. He requires the use of a wheelchair. He appears in The Wheelchair, in which Nick tries to fix his troublesome wheelchair. Mildred Mildred is a milk delivery woman. She appears in Milkman Nick, in which she comes down with an illness, so Nick takes over her milk delivery route. Mrs. Podmore Mrs. Podmore is the wife of Mr. Podmore. She appears in The Podmore Puppets, in which she and her husband, Mr. Podmore, put on a puppet show. Axle Axle is a dog. He appears in Spanner and Axle, in which he visits Tooley Garage. Daredevil Dave Daredevil Dave is a stunt performer. He appears in Cannonball Rick, in which his stunt bike breaks down. Mayor Picklewick Mayor Picklewick is the mayor of Tooley Town. In Taxi to the Airport, his taxi breaks down, so Nick tries to get him to the airport on time. In The Car Wash, he visits Tooley Garage. Ronnie Cornett Ronnie Cornett, '''possibly named after real-life Scottish stand-up comedian, actor, writer, and broadcaster Ronnie Corbett, is an ice cream truck driver. He appears in The Ice Cream Van, in which Nick needs to fix his Ice Cream Truck before his ice cream melts. Dinky '''Dinky is a pony. It appears in The Horsebox, in which Nick finds it in the back of a horse trailer he's repairing. Peggy Peggy is a homing pigeon. It appears in The Homing Pigeon, in which it becomes friends with Percy the Parrot. Emma Emma is the twin sister of Emily. She appears in The Twins, in which she, along with Emily, needs Nick's help with their tandem bikes. Emily Emily is the twin sister of Emma. She appears in The Twins, in which she, along with Emma, needs Nick's help with their tandem bikes. Brenda the Baker Brenda the Baker is a baker. She appears in The Mill, in which she calls Nick to repair the Tooley Town Mill. Millie Millie is a baby girl. She appears in Hush a Bye Baby, in which her buggy is not working. Binman Bill Binman Bill is a street cleaner. He appears in The Pavement Cleaner, in which his street cleaner goes out of control.